


The Check Up

by happilydreamingg



Series: Phar-Mercy [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Pharmercy - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilydreamingg/pseuds/happilydreamingg
Summary: A story about how Pharah and Mercy fall in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 here as promised. I want you all to remember this story will be a slow build up. I want to describe the kind of people Fareeha and Angela are. The times I use here are military times so if you aren't familiar with them have a separate window open showing you military time so you won't be lost. Thanks for reading. I hope you guys enjoy. If you have any suggestions please let me know.

She was laying in bed letting the sun that was shining through the window warm her up before opening her eyes for the day. Fareeha hadn't had such a good nights rest for some years now. She didn't realize how much she needed time off to rest her body. She felt like a completely different person. She laid there for a couple more minutes before she reluctantly sat up on the side of the bed. 

"I guess it's time to start my day." 

Fareeha headed to the restroom where she turned on the shower and let it run while she walked to the sink to brush her teeth and remove the beads from her hair. She looked in the mirror and barely recognized herself. She looked so much younger. She didn't look worn out, tired or beat up. She looked like herself again. She gave herself a weak smile before walking over to the shower. She quickly showered and dried herself. She put on her military uniform which consisted of a black cammo 2 piece that fit closely to her body with black combat boots. She brushed her hair to get the knots out and parted it to the right. She put the beads back on the front strands of her hair following her black beret. She looked in the mirror to see if everything looked correct. She gave herself a nod before heading for the door. Her men had come back from a mission last night and she was going to make a round to see if any got hurt.

"Incoming call from unknown number" 

The speaker that was connected to her cellphone went off. Fareeha grabbed her phone from her pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" 

"Captain Fareeha Amari?" 

"This is her. May I ask who I'm speaking to?" 

Fareeha already knew who was calling. That accent was not one she heard too often.

"Oh! Yes, sorry! It's Dr. Zie... I mean it's me, Angela.. I was just calling to remind you that today is your check up. I'll be arriving at 1400. Is that a time you'll be available?" 

"Yes, that time is fine for me. Just call me or text me again as to when you arrive and I will meet you." 

"Sounds like a plan, dear. I'll see you soon." 

"Goodbye." 

"Bye!"

Angela hung up the phone feeling overly happy. She didn't know why the sudden change in her mood. She had just gotten out of the shower before calling Fareeha. She still had a towel wrapped around her hair and one around her body. She looked at her phone as she finished placing her flight to Giza, 0900. She had about 20 minutes before she had to leave for the airport. She got off the bed and headed for her dresser. She put on a bra and some panties. Followed by some light denim skinny jeans with a light pink hoodie. She sat back down on her bed to put on her favorite bunny socks and white shoes. She brushed her hair and blow dried it before brushing it again and putting it into a bun. She packed a backpack with two sets of clothes. She put her tablet into her bag and grabbed her headphones before heading for the door. Her driver was already waiting for her outside. 

"Good morning. Where to Miss Angela?" 

"Good morning, Leon. To the Zürich airport please and try to be fast I'm running a little late for my flight." 

Angela looked at her phone and the time was now, 0925. She had to be at the airport before 0945 so she could get to Giza by 1325. She cursed at herself in German before her driver interrupted her.

"Madam... I'll make sure you don't miss your flight. All I ask is that you buckle up for me."

Angela nodded and put her seatbelt on before she felt her driver step on the gas as they started passing cars on the highway. The world outside her became a blur in an instant. Her driver looked at her through his rear view mirror and she flashed him a big smile. 

"Thank you, Leon. I can always count on you." 

Before she knew it Leon was pulling up to the airport drop off area. She felt the car come to a stop and Leon step out of the car to make his way around to let her out. He opened the door for her and looked at his watch. 

"0940. You better hurry, I did my part."

He let out a small chuckle and Angela nodded and gave him a smile. 

"You're right. I might have to do more exercise today than I have in my whole life." 

She let out a small laugh while she grabbed her bag and headphones and jogged to the airport doors.

"Thank you, Leon! I'll see you soon dear!" 

"Safe travels, Miss Angela. I'll see you soon." 

Angela picked up her pace to the right side desk to get her boarding pass as soon as she checked in she heard the over-com, 

"All passengers to Giza, Egypt now boarding at Gate 12." 

She put her backpack on properly before running to Gate 12. When she reached the gate she was panting and sweating trying to catch her breath. 

"Boarding pass, ma'am." 

Angela handed the staff member her pass and she was let in to board the plane. 

"I need to start running more often, this is a sad state to be in." 

She laughed at herself as she walked down the aisles to first class. She sat down and placed her bag on the floor. She got out her tablet and opened up emails she hadn't responded to from work colleagues. She put her headphones in the jack and started watching videos that were attached to some of the emails, she was soon consumed by her work that she didn't notice the flight attendant trying to get her attention.

"Dr. Ziegler... Dr. Ziegler...hello?"

Angela looked up with an apologetic look on her face. 

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. I got consumed by my work." 

"It's fine, doctor. Would you like a beverage or something to eat perhaps?" 

Angela remembered she didn't eat breakfast or grab a coffee in her rush to make the flight. 

"I'll take a coffee with a scone or two, please." 

"Of course. I'll be back in a few minutes." 

Angela went back to her work and started sending emails back to her colleagues. She sent out a few emails before deciding she'll reply to the rest later. She put some music on her tablet. The flight attendant came back with her coffee and scones. 

"Here you go, Dr. Ziegler. I hope you enjoy. If you need anything please feel free to hit the assistance button." 

"Thank you, dear." 

She let herself relax in her seat before drinking her coffee and eating her scones. 

Fareeha saved Angela's number before putting her phone back into her pocket. She left her room and headed for the infirmary. She stopped to get a tea from the cafeteria. She finally made it to the infirmary where Sun met her with a smile. 

"Good morning, Captain Amari." 

"Good morning. I would like to know which of my men were injured during this last mission, please." 

Sun dropped her gaze from the captain to look at her computer to find out which men got hurt. She clicked and pulled down a list that only showed three names. 

"No fatalities. I just see three injured." 

Fareeha was relieved that they hadn't had any casualties but she still felt troubled by the fact that three of her men suffered injuries.

"May I have the names, please?" 

"Yes, captain. Give me one moment." 

Sun looked at her screen and got a note pad to write down the names and room numbers.

Sgt. Asar - 202  
Sgt. Horus - 212  
Lt. Khalid -218

"Here you go, captain." 

"Thank you." 

Fareeha gave her a nod and read over the names on the list. Asar and Horus were comrades of hers that she'd served with since she joined the Egypt Army and now moved over to Helix. They followed her through the change. The last name was that of the new comrade who joined her battalion two months ago. She headed towards the first name on the list. She reached the room number 202 and she knocked on the door. 

"Come in." 

Fareeha opened the door to see her old friend laying in bed with a bandage around his eye and head. His leg hung up in the air with a cast on it. Asar looked up at Fareeha and smiled and gave her a weak salute. 

"Captain! I've missed seeing that ugly face of yours!" 

Fareeha let out a chuckle at her old friend greeting her so freely. 

"My ugly face? I guess they haven't given you a mirror yet huh?" 

Asar let out a big laugh and smiled widely at Fareeha. 

"Thank you for coming to see me, Ree." 

"Of course, Asar. How did you and Horus get hurt? It's very unlike the both of you." 

"These Shambali groups have gotten out of hand. They're attacking whoever and whatever. I'm surprised we didn't lose men or have more injured in the extraction of those civilians. It was really all Lt. Khalid. He's hurt far worse than me or Horus so brace yourself for that. He's the one that lead the extraction operation, he kept everyone safe. You know me and Horus aren't the kind to follow orders so we stayed by his side." 

Asar gave her a weak smile. 

Fareeha had read the young lieutenants file before he joined her battalion and he was a decorated soldier. He had received many medals for courages acts during war so she didn't expect any less of him. She just didn't like for her men to be so foolish and possibly lose their lives. Which was ironic coming from her, someone who would give her life to save others.

"Did we lose any civilians?" 

"No, Lt. Khalid made sure of that. How are you feeling now after your much needed break? You look great if I do say so myself."

Fareeha gave him a weak smile.

"I feel far better than I ever have. I guess the doctor knew what she was talking about. I just missed being out there with you guys. It's my job to protect the innocent." 

"Of course that doctor knew what she was talking about. She's THE doctor. Dr. Angela "Mercy" Ziegler. That woman is a thing of beauty. I don't know how you weren't drooling all over her. I would've been." 

Asar let out a small chuckle as he saw Fareeha's cheek start to get rosy. 

"I'm only kidding, Ree. Don't take it seriously. I know where you stand in that area. You're right our job is to protect the innocent we don't have the luxury for other things. Well we chose not to have the luxury for other things." 

There was a knock on the door that interrupted their talk. 

"Come in." 

Asar waved in the nurse bringing him his food and thanked her after she set everything up and left. Fareeha didn't want to bother Asar while he ate his lunch so she excused herself.

"I'll leave you to eat your lunch. It's 1200 and I still have two more people to go see. I'll come see you again. I hope you feel better my friend." 

"Thank you for coming to check on me. You are a dear friend." 

Fareeha nodded and said her goodbyes as she walked out the door. She made her way to Horus' room. When she was about to knock the door opened up. 

"REE!" 

Horus was happy to see Fareeha standing at his door. He was in a wheelchair with both legs and an arm propped up. He had a bandage going across his shoulder down to his chest. He was all beat up but he looked as cheerful as always. 

"Hello, Horus. How are you?" 

Fareeha tried not to stare at all of her friends injuries but there was just so many she didn't even want to think about how Khalid looked. 

"It's not as bad as you think, Ree. Don't start a guilt trip for yourself." 

Horus knew Fareeha better than anyone considering they had been friends since childhood. 

"I'm already healing up thanks to Dr. Ziegler's new discoveries of regeneration healing. I hear it's helping Lt. Khalid as well."

Fareeha gave her friend a weak smile. 

"Yes, she is an amazing doctor. All of her medical discoveries save millions of lives daily." 

"She is truly a special woman considering she made you take a break from all of this."

Horus smiled at Fareeha. He was glad someone made her take a break. He knew she hadn't properly rested in years and he was relieved someone higher ranked made her. 

"Yes. I promised her, I'd follow the doctors orders." 

While talking to Fareeha, Horus had forgotten that a nurse was escorting him to get his regeneration healing transfusion. He noticed the nurse because of her cough to try to hurry the conversation to an end.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot this nurse was taking me to get a transfusion. I'll try to stop by your room later Ree! I wish we could talk more! Tell Lt. Khalid I hope he feels better, please." 

Fareeha noticed the nurse behind her friend and smiled at her and apologized for not noticing her. 

"I'm sorry. Let me get out of your way. I hope you feel better Horus. I'll be waiting for your visit later in the day. Have a good one." 

Fareeha couldn't help but feel nervous as she headed towards Khalid's room. Both of her friends were in rough shape and she couldn't shake off what Aras said about Khalid being worse than him and Horus. She finally reached the room number 218. She felt herself get nauseous as she raised her hand to knock. Before she could knock someone called out behind her. 

"You can go in, Captain Amari."

She turned around and saw a short, cute, caramel skinned, long black haired woman walking towards her with two children. 

"My husband should be awake now." 

Fareeha nodded at Khalid's wife and waited for her to open the door and let her in. Fareeha stepped in and wasn't ready to see what was in front of her. 

"ANGIE! I finally get you! I've been trying to reach you for a while now. The signal here is horrible." 

Mei's voice rang through Angela's headphones as her face popped up on her tablet. Angela hadn't spoken to her friend in a while. 

"Hello, Mei. How have you been? It's been a long time since we've last talked." 

Mei gave her a big smile.

"I've been well just doing experiments trying to perfect my cyrofreeze. How about you? I've been reading on your advances on regeneration healing, it all seems to be going well." 

Angela smiled at the fact that her friend always stayed current with her work. 

"Yes. It's been going very well. The trials were finally consistent and now it's being used world wide for those who really need it. I've been reading your reports on your cyro-freeze trials. It seems you're almost done."

"Ah, yes! I thought I almost had it the other day but I ended up freezing myself multiple times instead of the others."

Mei laughed at herself. She noticed Angela was on a plane.

"Where you headed to?" 

"I'm headed to Giza, Egypt. I have a follow up on a patient there." 

"A patient? Who is it?"

"Our newest recruit to Overwatch. Captain Fareeha Amari." 

"Ah, Ana's daughter, correct?" 

"That's the one. She was badly injured and didn't want to take a break so I made her. Sometimes being ranked high has its perks."

Angela let out a small giggle that Mei reciprocated. 

"You are not one to use your rank to get your way but sometimes you..."

Mei was interrupted by one of her assistants. She moved away from the camera from a bit before coming back into view.

"It seems my assistants have gone and made a mess and frozen half of the staff here. I'll have to go try fix the damage. It was nice seeing you and talking to you. I will see you 2 weeks from now when we meet at our old headquarters." 

"I will see you then dear. Have fun unfreezing everyone." 

Angela laughed at her friend who scrunched her nose and pouted her lips at her. The call ended with Mei yelling off screen about how her assistants didn't know how to do anything if they weren't being observed. Angela smiled seeing that her old friend hadn't changed one bit. She looked at the time, 1300, her flight should be arriving at Giza shortly. She started replying to some of the emails that were already stacking up. 

Fareeha didn't know what to say when she saw Khalid. He had a wrap around his head and across his chest. His left arm and leg were no longer his own. Prosthetics were made from non-functioning omnics to replace most body parts. He now had a mechanical arm and leg. 

"Captain Amari!"

Khalid had a smile on his face as he noticed Fareeha walk in behind his wife and children. Fareeha tried to put on a smile but failed miserably. 

"What's wrong, captain?" 

Fareeha looked up at Khalid with a shameful look on her face. 

"I'm sorry, Khalid." 

Khalid looked at her confused. 

"Sorry for what?" 

"You being in this condition. I should have been out there. I should be the one in this bed not you." 

Khalid gave Fareeha a stern look before speaking again. 

"No. This isn't your fault. I knew what I was getting into when I signed up to be in Helix and in the army. This is one of the risks of our job. Your motto is 'I will protect the innocent' and I live by those words. You've been my role model for a long time. We are alike in the sense that we would both die for our comrades." 

"I still should have been out there. Maybe I could've done something to have prevented all of you from being hurt this badly..." 

She couldn't even finish talking she felt her eyes begin to water. She didn't want to cry in front of Khalid and his family. She checked her watch and conveniently it was, 1350.

"I'm sorry, Khalid... I wish I would have...." 

Khalid cut her off before she could finish. 

"Enough, Captain. I'm still alive and breathing. Don't feel to awful about something that was out of your control." 

Fareeha just looked at him, lost for words. 

"If you need anything Khalid please let me know. Do not hesitate in telling me. I'll come back to visit you soon but I have a follow up to get to with Dr. Ziegler. I won't let any one of you get hurt like this ever again. I promise." 

Fareeha saluted Khalid and bowed to his wife to show respect and showed herself out. Khalid's wife gave Fareeha a smile before she walked out the door.

"She is sure hard on herself huh?" 

Khalid's wife spoke after Fareeha left. 

"She feels she's responsible for all of your lives reminds me of you, honey." 

Khalid smiled as his wife compared him to someone like the captain. 

" I have no doubt in my mind if she would have been there no one but her would've been this hurt. It couldn't be helped. If I hadn't jumped on that bomb it would've killed not only our soldiers but countless of civilians. It's our duty to protect those who cannot protect themselves. I regret none of it and hopefully one day, I can show her that." 

Khalid's wife smiled at him while she held his hand.

"She's a strong woman but I could tell she wanted to cry to see a fellow comrade in such a state. I have always admired her. Not because of her battle skill but because of her loyalty to those she needs to protect. I hope she finds peace. I don't want her to blame herself for this. After all I have always been a wild card." 

Khalid chuckled as he squeezed his wife's hand. 

Angela arrived at Helix around, 1348, she made her way into the infirmary and was met by Sun at the front desk.

"Hello, Sun!" 

Angela smiled widely at Sun who returned the sentiment. 

"It's nice to have you back, Dr. Ziegler." 

Angela nodded as she asked Sun if they had a room available where she could conduct a follow up with Fareeha. 

"Yes we do. Here let me give you the room number." 

Sun typed something into her computer and got a list of unoccupied rooms. 

"Here we go. Room 120. It's straight down the hall. You'll take a right and then a left and it'll be the third door on your left." 

Angela headed towards the room when she remembered Fareeha asking her to text or call when she arrived. She sent out a quick text while making her way to the room. 

"Fareeha, I have arrived at Helix. Please meet me in room number 120. I'll be waiting for you. -Angela xoxo" 

She realized she signed off with her usual signature and felt a little shy at doing so but she shook her head and kept walking. As she was rounding the corner she bumped into someone and her chest and stomach burned and felt wet all of a sudden. 

"Oh my God... I'm so sorry... oh my God... Dr. Ziegler.. please forgive me... I didn't see you.. I feel terrible.." 

Angela looked up and saw Dr. Antar holding a coffee cup which was now empty and it's remains were all over her favorite hoodie. 

"Ah, no worries... it's fine.. I have extra clothes, I'll change right now." 

She gave Dr. Antar a smile and excused herself as she was in a hurry to get to the room. She knocked and no one said anything so she walked in. Fareeha hadn't made it to the room yet. She checked her watch and saw that it was now, 1354, so she should be arriving soon. She opened up her bag and pulled out a black long sleeve shirt. She started to take her hoodie off when she somehow managed to get herself stuck. She was struggling to get out of her hoodie as she started cursing in german.

Fareeha walked past Dr. Antar cleaning up some spilt coffee as she made her way to the room Angela had texted her. When Fareeha opened the door she was shocked to see Angela taking her hoodie off and only having a lacy bra underneath. Fareeha looked the doctor up and down and noticed her pale skin had a big scar that ran across her back. The doctor was by no means a fitness freak but her body was toned and curvy. Angela had noticed that someone opened the door. 

"Would you mind helping me out of this mess?" 

Fareeha realized that she was talking to her and in three strides she reached the doctor and helped her take her hoodie off. Angela felt Fareeha's soft hands unhook her stuck elbows and her touch made her get goosebumps all over. 

"I'm sorry... I'm sure my hands are cold." 

Fareeha quickly apologized for making the doctor shiver. Angela finally got her hoodie off and thanked Fareeha.

"Thank you. Who knows how long I would've been like that if you hadn't come to my rescue." 

She let out a small laugh before her cheeks went crimson as she realized she was only standing in front of Fareeha with a bra on. Fareeha was trying her best to look away until Angela covered up but she couldn't help from sneaking a peek. 

"S-Sorry... I .. I didn't mean for you to see me like this.... I never wear shirts under my hoodies.. I just... it gets too hot even when it's cold and I don't want to have to..."

Fareeha cut Angela off saving her from her embarrassing ramblings.

"It's okay. There's no need to worry." 

Fareeha turned around to give Angela some privacy to put on her shirt. Angela hurried to clean herself up and put her shirt on. 

"Okay you can turn around now." 

She gave Fareeha a small smile and Fareeha did the same. 

"First things first how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling very revived. I haven't felt this good in a long time. I feel well rested and just good. I don't know how to explain it." 

Angela looked up at Fareeha from the tablet she had received from Sun with her chart in it. She noticed Fareeha looked less stressed and not in constant pain. She stared at her for a moment and noticed that she was young but she had been through so much it made her look older the last time she saw her but now she looked her age. Angela felt a warmth go through her body when her admiring stare was greeted with kind hazel eyes. 

"I-I'm glad to hear you are feeling better. Would you please take off your shirt for me so I can examine your wounds and make sure everything is healed properly so you can get back to work." 

Fareeha was overly excited to get back to work so she made quick work of taking off her uniform top and undershirt which left her only in her black sports bra. Angela caught herself looking at Fareeha's muscular arms which was disturbed by Fareeha asking a question,

"What else do you need me to do?"

"O-Oh nothing. I can handle the rest." 

Angela clicked on the tablet to control the mechanical arm hanging from the ceiling to exam Fareeha and take her vitals all at once. 

"Just sit still it'll only take a minute or two for your whole body to be checked." 

Fareeha nodded and sat still until she heard a beep and the arm that was extended around her went back up to the ceiling. Angela heard a beep on the tablet which indicated the exam was finished. 

"It seems you've healed up. Every wound you had is now completely closed and fully healed. I see you rested your body since your muscles are relaxed and loose now not like the last time I saw you when they were tight and sore. I'm going to feel your stomach just to make sure the scar tissue isn't going to bother you from this scar." 

Angela rolled her chair closed to Fareeha she was now arms length from her. She reached to touch her stomach and pressed down on her stomach scar and looked at Fareeha to make sure it didn't hurt her. She kept pressing down on the length of the scar but Fareeha didn't move or flinch at the slightest. She felt Fareeha's abs under the scar and pulled her hands away too quickly to hide. 

"Is something wrong??" 

Fareeha seemed worried.

"No... no. Nothing's wrong. It seems the scar tissue isn't going to bother you at all." 

Fareeha gave Angela a big smile that made her feel like her whole face was crimson red. She had seen her smile before but not like this. A big smile that showed her teeth and the dimples she didn't know she had. Angela gave her a full smile in return.

"Am I cleared to go back to work then?" 

Fareeha's voice came off as a little too excited.

"Captain, I am clearing you. As of today you can go back to work." 

Fareeha felt overly excited to get the go ahead to go back to work. 

"Thank you, Dr. Zie- I mean thank you, Angela." 

The way Fareeha said her name made Angela feel warm inside. She said her name as she was grateful for her. 

"No problem, Fareeha. I'm glad I was able to patch you up."

Fareeha couldn't help smiling like an idiot. She grabbed her shirt and put it on followed by her uniform top. She stood up and so did Angela. 

"If you don't mind, I'd like to walk you back to your car." 

Angela looked up at Fareeha and smiled. 

"I wouldn't mind at all." 

She grabbed her bag and turned everything off before exiting the room. They made a pit stop at the front desk where Angela handed Sun the tablet back. 

"Thank you for your help, Sun." 

"No problem, Dr. Ziegler. Have a safe trip back home." 

Sun smiled and waved both of the women off. Angela and Fareeha walked along side each other in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence the kind that make you feel out of place but a comfortable silence when you don't always have to speak to communicate what you're thinking. They reached Angela's car with her driver waiting inside of it. Fareeha opened the door for her as she extended her arm and gestured for Angela to get in. Angela got into the car. 

"Thank you, Fareeha. I appreciate you walking me to my car." 

"No problem. It's the most I can do for having you go through so much trouble to come give me a check up." 

Angela smiled at her kindness and humility. 

"It's my job to follow up on my patients." 

"I hope you have a safe trip back home. Thank you, again. I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you properly." 

Angela waved her gratitude off.

"Do not worry about such things my dear. Don't overdo it on your missions just because I'm going back home and can't keep an eye on you." 

Fareeha let out a small laugh.

"I'll try not too but if I do, I know who to come to." 

She flashed Angela a smirk. 

"Goodbye, Angela." 

"Goodbye, Fareeha." 

Fareeha waved Angela off as her car drove off to the airport. Fareeha grabbed her phone and started typing something into it.

It was late by the time Angela got home, 2000. As Leon dropped her off at her house she gave him a smile and said thank you before getting out. She grabbed her bag and headed up the steps to her house when she noticed flowers and a small box waiting for her. There was a letter attached to it. 

"Thank you for making me better again. I hope you enjoy these flowers and chocolates, I got for you. -Fareeha Amari" 

Angela smiled at the thoughtful gift Fareeha had sent her and she pulled her phone out to text her. 

"Thank you for the gifts. I really love them. -Angela xoxo" 

Angela picked up the flowers and the chocolates up and headed into her home. 

Fareeha had just finished walking Horus out of her room and was now laying in bed when the speakers in her house read out the notification she received. 

"New text message from Dr. Angela Ziegler - 'Thank you for the gifts. I really love them. -Angela xoxo' message end." 

Fareeha smiled and closed her eyes as she fell asleep sounder than she ever had.


End file.
